


Sweet as cake

by MoonTearChild



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, M/M, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: Elliott wakes his boyfriend up one day with an idea in mind. He wanted to teach him how to bake
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Sweet as cake

Elliott Witt had a lot to thank his mother for. She was an amazing woman, gifted and talented, and she had taught Elliott everything she had come to know about holotech. She had also, from him being old enough to stand and begin to talk, taught him other valuable life skills. 

“Up we get, Elly bear, that’s it.” She smiles as she lifts him to sit on the countertop. He had come in sniffling, tears rolling down his chubby cheeks, bottom lip trembling. He had been playing outside, and had quite clearly tripped (or was possibly pushed, if his brother’s lingering at the door had anything to say about the matter), dirt caking one scraped knee. Evelyn moves to wet a cloth, cleaning at the abrasion tenderly, despite her youngest son’s whimpering, and presses a bandaid to the cut.

“Kiss it better?” He asks, eyes still watery, and she simply smiles, stooping to press her lips to the child’s knee, making an exaggerated ‘mwah’ sound. That gets the youngest Witt boy giggling, and Evelyn, in turn, laughs too. 

“How about you help me with what I’m working on, you little trickster?” She asks, eyes creasing with fondness as she ruffles the wild mop of curls atop the young boy's head, a desire to keep him out of trouble for at least a little while longer.

And it had worked. From that day, right until the boy had matured to a man and eventually moved out, Elliott Witt would help his mom in the kitchen. Some days it was a meal for the family, other days it was a baked snack, but regardless of the subject, one thing was for certain. Elliott Witt knew how to cook.

  
  


"Baby." Elliott coos, voice low and soft, and Tae Joon feels a hand tracing the lithe muscle of his bicep. He was comfortable, lying in bed with Elliott's large thick duvet pulled tight around him like a cocoon. Maybe if he kept his eyes closed, he could stay there for a few more minutes, or more preferably, hours? But as much as he was begrudged to admit it, lazing in bed wasn't as appealing without his boyfriend there. He was still sleepy, though, and yawns, opening his dark eyes to see the man smiling down at him. "Hey, handsome." Elliott greets, still speaking quietly as he sits himself down on the edge of the bed, moving to stroke a hand through the hacker's messy hair. Tae Joon leans into the touch, and soon enough, he's laid with his head on Elliott's lap, eyes struggling to stay open as the man massages his scalp. His arms are wrapped loosely around the trickster's waist, and he nuzzles into his thighs sleepily. "Feel like giving me a hand today?" He asks, and Tae Joon's brows furrow. He wasn't sure how much good he'd be with holotech, and he voices that thought too, even though he couldn't remember Elliott talking about tinkering with his kit at all. The man laughs, leaning down to press a kiss against the hacker's dry lips. "Actually, I had a different idea." He smiles, "I'm in the mood to bake something, and I could do with a cute kitchen assistant to boss about." He smiles, and awaits the man's answer. Lately, he had been teaching the hacker how to cook, starting with smaller, easier, and eventually evolving into more complex recipes as the hacker's skill had grown. It had all stemmed from Elliott's keen observation that Tae Joon Park was a creature of habit, eating almost exclusively cup ramen for every meal, until he had confronted the man about it, worried about his health. 

_ "I don't know how to cook." He had admitted, face flushing an adorable shade of scarlet, and Elliott had simply pulled him in with a kiss to his lips. _

_ "I can change that, sweet stuff."  _

Tae Joon takes the moment to simply admire the trickster, noting the man had already tied his curls back in a messy man bun at the crown of his head, dressed in comfortable yellow checkered sleep pants and an old shirt. ' _ And somehow, he still looks good. _ ' Tae Joon muses, smiling fondly. It still felt amazing to remind himself that Solace's third most handsome man was  _ his _ . Mirage may belong to the people of the Outlands - But Elliott Witt? Elliott Witt belonged to Tae Joon Park. 

"What did you have in mind, jagiya?" He asks, curious as to what it was Elliott was craving. He had a notorious sweet tooth, and that was pretty adorable, even if the trickster was embarrassed by it. In fact, when he had first joined the games, Elliott had baked and snuck the treats into the communal fridge, the whole roster of legends believing they had a secret chef on their hands, and even going so far as to accuse each other. Elliott had gotten away with it for almost an entire season before coming clean, and ever since, the praise he received for his cooking had done nothing but stroke his ego. That was all before Crypto had even joined, though, otherwise he supposed he would have found himself weary of the mysterious baker, under the guise that whoever it was aimed to poison them all, or something.

"Get up, sleepy head, and I'll show you." Elliott teases, pulling the blankets from the man. This earns him a groan, but Tae Joon does as he is told, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. 

"Fine, only if I can wear your hoodie, though." He huffs, pouting slightly and Elliott can't help but kiss those lips. The hoodie in question was one Elliott wore often, a piece of Mirage merchandise that was his signature bright yellow, 'BAMBOOZLED' displayed in large letters across the front. On Elliott, it was a tad oversized, designed to be baggy- on Tae Joon however… The man was constantly rolling the sleeves up his arms, as they hung over his hands, and he looked practically swamped in the thing. He took to huffily complaining about it, but he loved it really. And he especially loved the way it smelled like his boyfriend- his cologne, his natural musk, and a little like his shampoo, as well. It was Tae Joon's go to garment for bad days, and good ones too. 

"Of course baby." Elliott smiles. He had tried to get the man his own one, since Tae had seemed to love it so much, but it sat in his wardrobe untouched. It just wasn't the same. It didn't smell like Elliott, it fit him nicely and it just didn't feel like  _ home _ .

Elliott grabs it from the laundry basket, and Tae Joon frowns slightly as he puts it on. It was clean, and smelled only of their laundry detergent. He grips Elliott's arm, and tugs him back to the bed where he had begun to wander off. 

"C'mere." Tae Joon mumbles shyly, feeling the trickster wobble off balance and nearly fall on him. He holds him tightly, nuzzling into the crook of Elliott's neck and inhaling the man's scent. He hoped that if they laid there just for a moment, the hoodie would smell like him, just a little. Just until he could convince Elliott to wear it for a while later to thoroughly infuse it with his smell. 

"Someone's clingy this morning." Elliott coos, not really minding all that much. It felt good to have the hacker close, so freely giving him affection. He had been so unsure, so reserved when they had first dated, and he still occasionally had days where touch was difficult, so this was nice. Elliott presses a kiss to Tae Joon's temple, and moves to wrap his hands around the backs of his thighs. With a swift movement, the man is in his arms, and Elliott is walking towards the kitchen victoriously. Crypto groans, face still buried against the man's warm neck. "Come on, you're gonna love it." Elliott smiles, and sits the hacker down on the counter, standing between his thighs. 

"I may need convincing." Tae huffs, and Elliott can't help but laugh at that. Easily done. He leans in, cupping a hand around the back of the hacker's neck, and presses their lips together. Soft, tender and slow, Elliott moves, eyes shut and he shivers when he feels Tae Joon's nails scrape at the shaved stubble on the back of his neck. They kiss until they're desperate for air, and Tae Joon looks a little more willing to listen to whatever it is Elliott has to say afterwards. 

Elliott pulls away, turning on his heel to scoop up an old battered looking cookbook and shows it to his lover. “Macarons?” He asks, shooting him a raised brow. Okay, that was certainly different, but Elliott always was adventurous.

“They’re my mom’s favorite, and I haven’t made them in a while, so I thought maybe I could get some practice in.” He shrugs for a moment, looking embarrassed. 

“Sounds good, will you teach me?” Tae asks softly, moving to pull the man in by the back of his neck, kissing his lips. He noticed that sometimes, Elliott got particularly shy about his interests, and Tae Joon wanted nothing more than to reassure him, tell him his hobbies were amazing and honestly utterly adorable. It was no secret that Elliott had some pretty terrible exes that had found his idea of baking a laughable hobby, and for that, Tae wanted to encourage him. Elliott was an amazing man, no matter what he did. 

“Of course.” He says softly, pressing their foreheads together with a small smile. It seemed his confidence had been restored for the moment. Tae Joon hops down from the counter, and moves to wash his hands at the sink.

He’s lathering the soap into his skin when Elliott wraps his arms around the hacker’s waist, pressing his chest to his back with a kiss to his neck. “Love you.” He says, quietly, and Tae’s heart swells with emotions. The hands around his waist turn him around, and Tae Joon is confused, for a moment, until Elliott smiles at him shyly. "Um, you should probably keep your fringe out your face." He says, softly, moving to brush back the curtains of soft black hair back, and he pins them there, smiling all the while. God, he was so cute. He couldn't help but let his finger trace the sharpness of the hacker's cheekbone, and he leans in to kiss him softly, an action that is eagerly reciprocated. 

  
  


“Okay, so um… I think that’s everything?” Elliott asks, staring at the clutter of ingredients on the countertop. 

“What first?” Tae asks, and Elliott inspects the cookbook with a hum. It was safely stored at the other side of the room, just in case. 

“This was handed down for… A-A lot of generations. It’s pretty much falling apart, and when mom decided she wanted to give it to me…” Elliott lets out a shaky laugh. “Well, I suppose it couldn’t have gone to anyone else…” he traces the tip of his finger down the worn page, frowning. 

“Elliott?” 

“Sorry, sorry.” The man sniffles, wiping at his eyes. “Um. So, powdered sugar and… A-Almond flour?” 

Tae Joon looks amongst the packages before picking them up, holding them in his arms. “They go into there.” Elliott points at the food processor.

“How much?” Tae asks, and Elliott looks at the book again. 

“Uh, here, I got it.” Elliott moves towards the hacker, and takes them from him to begin measuring the things out. “And then you mix them together.” He explains, turning on the machine as watching as the powers inside slowly combined together. “Okay, here’s the fun part.” He tips the mixture into a bowl, and motions Tae Joon towards the eggs. “Do you know how to separate an egg?” He asks, and Tae’s expression turns to one of confusion.

“Separate? You mean crack?” He asks, feeling a little dumb. Elliott laughs softly. 

“No, no, I’ll show you.” He smiles, moving to grab an egg and crack it against the bowl. He begins to sort of… Juggle the yolk between the shells, until it was, well, separated. “Think you got it?” He asks, dumping the whites into one cup and the yolks into another. “The whites are what we need, but I can use the yolks for my protein shakes later.” He explains with a grin. 

“Um, so…” Tae Joon cracks the second egg, and pauses. How did Elliott do it? The man grabs his wrists softly, and begins to guide his hands. Slow, at first, but then gaining speed until it was done. 

“There, you got it.” He says softly into his ear, and Tae shivers. “And again.”

Tae Joon manages to do the second one by himself, even if it was a little bit more messy than Elliott’s practiced movements. “You’re getting it, gonna be a master in no time.” He smiles, pressing a kiss to the hacker’s cheek. “Now, you wanna, sort of, make a dip in the middle, and pour the eggs in, then stir.” 

Tae Joon follows his instructions, looking back to check he was doing them correctly, and hey, this was kind of fun… The stirring was kind of hurting his arm though, and he voices that. “Try like this.” Elliott adjusts his grip on the bowl, so it was rested in the crook of his elbow, and Elliott stands close behind him to begin stirring. “Got it?”

“Ya.” Tae mumbles, trying not to think about just how attractive it was when Elliott oh so confidently told him what to do and how to do it…

  
  


Elliott takes care of wrapping the mixture, setting it aside and moving to the stovetop to work on some other part of the recipe. “Can you crack and separate a few more eggs for me, honey? I gotta get this bit right.” Elliott asks, whisking some sugar and water together in a pan. 

“More eggs? Um, sure.” Tae Joon mumbles, moving to repeat the motions that Elliott had shown him earlier. It came with a little more ease now, and soon he was done. “Anything else?”

“You could add them to the mixing bowl for me, turn the mixer on, too.” Elliott hums, sticking a thermometer into the mixture in the small pan. Tae Joon nods, doing so, and he watches as the eggs whisk together into a fluffy sort of… Foam, almost. Huh, that was pretty cool. Then, Elliott is standing next to him, beginning to drizzle whatever was in the pan into the bowl slowly, with expert precision. It was an unusual sight, as typically, Elliott verged on a bit, well…. Clumsy. He often tripped over his own feet, more often his own words, but seeing him so precise, so focused - it was enrapturing. Once the concoction, which Elliott identifies as syrup, was added, he moves to grab some vanilla extract and some food dye. He seems so confident, he adds the liquid without measuring, and Tae Joon recalls something Elliott quite often said about feeling these kinds of measurements ‘with your heart’, whatever that meant. (Tae Joon had tried to cook them dinner once, and his ‘from the heart’ measurement of seasoning had given them a bad stomach for a week.) 

Pink and orange dye are added, and Elliott smiles. “They’re peach flavored, so I want to be thematic.” He explains shyly. 

“Cute.” Tae Joon says in reply, and that gets him a blush from the trickster. “Now what?” 

“Gotta leave it to mix for a bit.” Elliott shrugs, and then steps towards his boyfriend, moving in to kiss him with a grin. There was need behind his kiss, and he pulls the man close by his hips. “You’re pretty hot when you’re cooking.” He mumbles between the assault on the hacker’s mouth, hands sliding down to cup Tae’s ass through his sweatpants. 

“Elliott, we’re not having sex in the kitchen.” Tae groans, reluctantly pushing the man away.

“What, you don’t think I can make you cum in six minutes?” He asks, smirk breaking out across his lips. 

“Dagchyeo! We’re not doing this here!” Tae huffs, face darkening. He had no doubt Elliott  _ could _ pull that impressive trick off, but it was unhygienic, to say the least… Even if he was almost tempted to agree. 

“Fiiine, you’re no fun, baby. Later?” The trickster asks, moving to pin him close to the countertop and kiss his neck. 

“Mmph, Hey, no fair.” Tae gasps, fingers instinctively coming up to tangle in Elliott’s curls. “M-Maybe- Ah, Elliott, watch your teeth.” He whimpers, feeling the man suck a mark into his skin, eyes squeezed shut and breathing ragged. Fuck, Elliott always managed to turn him on at the worst of times. 

They jump apart, startled when the timer goes off, and Tae Joon has no doubt there’s a new bruise on the front of his throat. He had less than half of his neck exposed, and Elliott still found a way to give him hickies so everyone could see.

The man begins to spoon some of the fluffy mixture into the batter, and stirs. Of course he could jump straight back into whatever it was they were doing next, but Tae Joon was left rather…  _ Affected _ . He tugs the hoodie down over his crotch, just in case anybody should walk in to see what smells so good. He didn't need to be giving anyone in the complex an eyeful, except maybe Elliott-  _ later _ , when they were out of the kitchen. Tae Joon watches with fascination as Elliott mixes the ingredients together, expertly combining them with precise movements. He seems to check the viscosity of it before deciding it was sufficient. "You seem to know what you're doing." He points out, moving to sit at the stool next to the countertop, and Elliott shoots him a smile.

"Of course, my mom loves these things, so she taught me how to make them from being a kid." He explains, already spacing them out onto a baking tray and making sure there were no bubbles in the mixture by tapping the tray against the countertop. Hm. It seemed he had a lot to learn.

  
  


It seemed a lot of waiting had to be done when baking. Thirty minutes before the things could even be cooked? Typically, Tae Joon  _ would _ be complaining; but… 

" _ Ahh _ ~ E-Elliott!" The hacker gasps out, gripping the man's hair. Mirage grinds against him again, dropping his head to kiss him deeply. 

"I got you, baby, just tell me what you want." He says, voice soft and low in Tae Joon's ear and then he's tracing the synthetic skin with his tongue, biting at the shell with his hands slipping up his hoodie, and suddenly he's too hot.

"Please!" Tae Joon begs, eyes squeezing shut as Elliott moves down, mouthing over his neck where things were sensitive. 

"You can do better than that, Tae Joon." He tuts, smirking, and Tae feels as if he could combust. Elliott's hands are rough from years of working with machines, tech, and they feel perfect against his skin. The calloused pads of the trickster's fingers pinch Tae's nipple, rolling it, and he can't resist bucking up to chase more of that delicious friction he so desperately craved. The hoodie is soon discarded, and the hacker is all too eager to help. "So worked up today, what's gotten into you, hmm?" Elliott teases, running that talented tongue down to toy with the other nipple, taking it into his mouth to be sucked on, and grazed and bitten with his teeth while his hand continues its motions on the other.

"Mhh, your fault, asshole!" Tae Joon groans out, voice wavering. " _ You _ got me worked up!" He huffs. Elliott just chuckles in response.

"You're cute when you're horny and bucking into me." He coos, moving to suck a mark into his chest. And then he continues, downwards. Tae's breath hitches sharply, seeing Elliott pause at the hem of his sweatpants, and then he's mouthing at his straining cock through the fabric, and he can feel the warm of Elliott's mouth. "But you gotta tell me that you want it." He grins, licking him through his pants, and Tae Joon whimpers. 

"Fuck, Elliott, please. You've had your fun, just give me what I want!" He groans, slinging an arm over his eyes, blushing heavily. He felt so hard. So needy. 

"But baby boy," Elliott coos, fingers slipping under the waistband of his pants, "the fun's only just started."

Then the fabric is being pulled away, and he's set free from his confines, the cool air makes Tae hiss, but only for a moment before Elliott takes him into his mouth. He begins by sucking kisses along the side, making sure to keep his eyes locked onto Tae's own dark ones as he slowly makes his way from base to tip, and then he takes the crown into his mouth, moaning around it at the taste. Tae was already leaking precum, and he begins to tongue at the underside, coaxing more from him. He pulls off, licks his lips, and smirks. "So cute, so needy."

"Shut up and suck me." Tae hisses, face aflame, and Elliott laughs. 

"Oh no, honey, none of that. I'm in charge tonight. And I want you to beg for it." Elliott's voice lowers, and Tae Joon can't repress the shiver that runs down his spine. So Elliott was in  _ that _ kind of mood. The man wraps a loose fist around his dick, jerking him slow and deliberate in an attempt to loosen his lips, and pretty soon it all became too much. 

"Ssibal, Elliott, budi!" He whines, bucking up his hips to try and chase the pleasure, but the man simply raises a brow. "Please." He says, weakly, and that's all it takes.

"Good boy." Elliott coos, and begins to undress himself. He quickly discards his shirt, and his sleep pants are soon to follow, curls of his hair falling down from where they were tied and over his eyes. Tae Joon quickly reaches up and pulls out the clips, throwing them aside so his own hair was back to normal against his forehead, and then he pulls Elliott down for a kiss, chasing his lips with a gasping whine. Elliott was bare underneath, having forgone underwear last night after his shower, and he was hard. It truly was a sight to behold, and Tae Joon so desperately wanted him in his mouth. He decides to voice this thought, in case Elliott was in the mood to agree, but the man shakes his head. "No can do, sweetheart. This is all about you." He grins, moving back down the hacker's body to resume his ministrations on the man's twitching cock. Taking it into his mouth, Elliott groans appreciatively, massaging the hacker's thighs and keeping them spread. His hands were big, but Tae Joon was also pretty damn skinny, and so he could near enough wrap his hands around the circumference of the man's thighs. Elliott thought Tae Joon was beautiful, lithe and gorgeous with slim muscle under his olive toned skin that flushed so perfectly when he took him deep into his throat. The hacker's hands find his curls, and his fingers tangle there, tugging occasionally as he lets out a particularly high pitched whine. Elliott was incredible with his mouth, gag reflex expertly suppressed as he takes him to the base, soft breaths tickling Tae's stomach. He holds there for a moment, before pulling back. "Suppose I'd better hurry, huh? Only got forty minutes to make you feel good." He grins cheekily, and uses his grip on the man's thighs to lift his hips.

_ "No. No, you gotta let it sit for thirty minutes, then bake for ten. Got that, tin can?" Elliott sighs, rubbing at his eyes, and the MRVN unit's screen displays a smiling face.  _

_ "Of course, best friend!" The robot replies, clapping excitedly as his optic looks between Elliott and the tray on the countertop. "I'm excited to help you with your baking, but why do you need to leave so suddenly?" Pathfinder asks, and Tae Joon shuffles awkwardly from foot to foot, already hovering in the doorway. He had told Elliott it was a bad idea, that they should just wait it out, but no.  _

_ "Crypto's not feeling well, gotta go take care of him." Elliott shrugs, and the double entendre is not lost on the hacker. The robot's screen displays a rather alarmed looking sad face. _

_ "Oh no! Should I prepare some leviathan stew?" He asks, and Elliott sighs. _

_ "Nah, don't worry, he'll be all better once I'm done with him." _

_ "Elliott!" Tae Joon hisses, face tinting red. The last thing they needed was for Pathfinder to tell the whole complex that they were going to fuck. _

_ "Oh, okay, get well soon friend!" _

_ Tae Joon is pretty hasty to tug the trickster away into the privacy of their room. _

Tae Joon can't help but moan, loudly. "Ssibal, Jagiya- Elliott, fuck!" He cries out, throwing his head back into the cushions behind him, eyes clenched shut and a deathly tight grip on the trickster's curls. Elliott was laid against the bed with one of Tae Joon's legs over his shoulder, lifting up his hips with a strong but non too harsh grip, and his mouth was occupied, to say the least. The man tongues at Tae's hole, teasing it with slow, circling licks before moving in and suckling at the flesh, nose buried deep there, and his beard creating an interesting feeling of friction which Tae Joon absolutely  _ loved _ . The trickster grabs at one of the spare pillows, pushing it under Tae's hips to keep him elevated as he reaches for the lube they kept in their bedside cabinet, not even pulling away from his meal all the while. Elliott Witt was always starving for his boyfriend. He slicks up his fingers and moves to circle Tae's hole, making sure he was comfortable before pushing a finger in. Tae calls out Elliott's name, rolling his hips down into the hand as well as the man's face, and he's rewarded with a few broad licks there which make him whine. Tae Joon was  _ extremely _ sensitive when it came to being ate out, and Elliott had been the first one to open him to the possibility, so to speak. He showed him how good it could feel, stripped him of any embarrassment and doubts and made him melt into the mattress every single time. The sensation was just so amazing, Tae couldn't help but let out a litany of high pitched noises of pleasure, pushing against the man as close as he could desperately, knowing Elliott loved it just as much as he did if not more; eating Tae's ass never failed to get him as hard as a rock. Elliott laps at the perineum, and Tae's legs shake around the trickster's head, his hands grip the curls with almost bruising force, tugging too, and Elliott moans, rolling his hips into the mattress. He moves back to take a breath, and then lifts his head to suck one of the hacker's balls into his mouth, running his tongue over it. "Elliott! Elliott, please, please fuck me, god!" Tae Joon begs, shivering with the pleasure that tingled up his spine. He already felt so close, as if a little more and he could cum. " _ Please _ !" He pleads, and Elliott smirks as best as he can around the obstruction in his mouth. One finger turns to two, spreading Tae Joon open with careful, practiced scissoring motions before searching for that spot that made Tae Joon cry out. He finds it quick enough, still occupied with his mouth, and he hums around Tae as he fucks his fingers against the man's prostate, making his voice break with how loudly he moaned. "Budi! Budi, ae-in, I'm close!" He gasps, shuddering as Elliott hammers his prostate, milking it with his fingers as his tongue and mouth works to bring pleasure to him too, and after a few agonising seconds, Tae Joon is stiffening up, gasping and crying as he cums. Only after the hacker is too oversensitive does Elliott pull away, moving to lick him clean and swallow his release down, tongue tracing his plump and swollen bottom lip.

"You doin' okay there, sweetheart?" He asks softly, grinning up at the hacker's who's face was tainted pink, fringe stuck to his sweating forehead. Elliott kisses at his inner thighs softly, coaxing him through the aftershocks. 

"I want you to fuck me." Tae Joon mumbles, and Elliott's eyes widen. 

"Come again?"

"I want you to fuck me, Elliott." Tae Joon says, more clearly now, and looks down at the man. "You didn't get to cum, and I want you to cum." 

"It's not about me, baby, if you want it I'll give it to you, but I can do just fine with my hand." He coos, pressing another kiss to his thigh. Tae shivers at the touch. 

"Just… Give me a second." He swallows, wetting his throat in an attempt to regain his voice. 

"Of course, honey, we still have…" Elliott rolls over momentarily to check the time on the clock. "Twenty-something minutes." He chuckles, and Tae Joon rolls eyes, unable to stop the smile from tugging at his lips. 

Elliott moves in again after a moment or two, just lightly peppering kisses across Tae's stomach, watching as the lithe muscle beneath the skin contracted as he sucked in breath, his beard ticklish against him. He feels the hacker's hand wind into his hair, softly stroking through his curls, and he leans into the touch. The man was already stretched enough to take him fully, so once he felt like he was ready, they could get right to the main event. 

"Come here." Tae Joon demands shyly, and Elliott smiles, moving back up the man's body to lean into the kiss the hacker wanted from him, tilting his head and holding his cheek softly. Elliott licks into Tae Joon's mouth, feeling him open up to caress his tongue with his own, and when they eventually break for air, Tae moans shakily. "Fuck me." Elliott can't help the groan that tears from his throat.

"Fuck, baby, gladly." He mumbles, reaching down between them to grab his cock, guiding it to Tae's waiting entrance and brushing over it a few times until the man whined at him to hurry up. "Sorry, sweetheart, can't hate me for wanting to savour this." He smiles, and pushes in.

Tae Joon clings to him instantly, fingers digging against his back, nails leaving little crescent shaped marks that flourished into reddened scratches when Elliott finally pulls out to begin fucking him properly. He's quick to build up a steady rhythm, rocking into Tae Joon's hips, grabbing him by the ankle and lifting his leg to seek that angle that made his lover tremble like a wet leaf. "So beautiful, Tae Joon." He coos, watching as the flush darkens, spreading from his lover's face down his neck to his chest, and Elliott is certain that if Tae Joon's ears weren't covered, they would be just as reddened. "So perfect, all for me." He continues, picking up speed to coax those perfect noises from his boyfriend's lips. He wanted to hear every sound he had to offer, every call of his name, every little shake and movement. All for him.

The steady sounds of skin on skin fill the room, and Tae Joon can't help but fall limp, fingers a death grip on Elliott's shoulder to pull him close, letting him hit all those deep spots that made his eyes cross and his tongue loll. 

"Please." He whines, burying his face into Elliott's neck for a moment, but the man coaxed him out, fingers on his chin, and he's leaning in to kiss Tae Joon. 

"Of course, I've got you, baby." 

With how closely they're pressed together, Tae Joon felt the drag of Elliott's stomach against his sensitive cock at every thrust, the feeling of the man's hair under his navel adding extra little sparks to his pleasure.

"Please!" He begs, "I'm so close." 

"Look at me while you cum, honey." Elliott tells him, and strokes a hand over Tae's synthetic jaw. Elliott's eyes are dark, and full of love as he reaches down his other hand to wrap around Tae's dick, jerking him in time with his movements. Tae Joon's back arches, pushing him up closer into Elliott as he stills, shaking and calling out the trickster's name. 

Elliott let's go of Tae's spent cock in order to grab his hips, using the grip for leverage to push in faster, focused on chasing his own release. It wasn't a difficult task with the man clenching around him like that, and soon enough he was cumming too, spilling inside as he pulls the man close, holding him tight. Panting heavily, Elliott presses a few kisses to Tae Joon's face before stroking the side of his face, leaning in to kiss his lips tenderly. 

There was a knock at the door.

"Friend Elliott, your cookies are done!" Comes Pathfinder's voice from outside in the hallway. Elliott groans, pressing his forehead to Tae Joon's with a sigh.

"They're not cookies, Path, they're macarons!" He calls out, looking towards the door as he raised his voice. "And I'll be right out!"

"Moment's over." Tae Joon laughs softly, pressing a kiss to Elliott's sweaty forehead. "Now get off me." He smacks playfully at the trickster's shoulder. Elliott pulls off, reaching for some tissues to clean up with. Once they're both clean, they stand and begin to redress, however, Tae Joon grabs for the shirt Elliott was wearing, and in turn offers Elliott his hoodie.

"You're so damn cute, y'know that?" He laughs, and a blush darkens Tae Joon's cheeks. 

"Shush, Elliott." He huffs, and steps to open the door. 

Back in the kitchen, Elliott rewashes his hands, slicking back his hair with a hum. He grabs for a tea towel, and opens the oven, taking the tray out, but he hisses as he sets it down on the countertop.

"Agh! Fuck, ow!" He groans, holding his hand up to the light. Tae Joon shoots him a confused look, and Elliott pouts. "I burnt my hand." He whines, and then, he uses those infamous puppy dog eyes. "Kiss it better?" He asks, and Tae Joon rolls his eyes.

"Come here you big baby." He tuts, moving toward to take Elliott's wrist in his hand, pressing his lips softly against the swollen skin. Elliott smiles sweetly in response. 

"Thank you, sugar. You're a lifesaver, think I can find the strength to carry on now." He grins, and the hacker stifles his laugh. Mirage was nothing if not overdramatic, and Elliott was too. "Now, gotta let these cool down. We've still got work to do." He turns to Tae, who sits down at the counter. "Now, luckily, I prepared the jelly earlier, so we don't have to sit around." He grins, looking proud of himself as he heads for the fridge, pulling out an elongated tray filled with orange jelly. "I bought some food dye spray stuff just for the occasion!" He pulls the other cupboard open, and retrieves them, starting to spray the bases with a half and half design of pink and orange. They looked good. 

"Are you done yet?" Tae asks, and Elliott shakes his head. 

"Nope, this is the best part though, and you're gonna help." 

"Me?" He asked, unsure, but he steps over anyways. 

"Yup, you. Now, icing sugar, butter, mix it together." Elliott nods. The measurements were already set out, and so Tae Joon poured each into the bowl and began to stir. "Add some food dye, and some of that peach essence there too." He instructs when the mixture was smooth. "You got it." He smiles.

Next came the icing. Elliott scooped the pink mixture into a piping bag and handed it to Tae. He picks up a round, and shows it to the man. "Just gonna squeeze the bag lightly, make a circle around the outside, like this." He watches as the hacker does so, and nods, smiling widely. "You're a natural, sweetheart! Now, I'm gonna sort the jelly for the middle." 

Elliott takes a small, circular object, and begins to cut circles into the jelly, humming happily to himself. 

"What's that for?" Tae Joon asks, looking over at the small circles, and Elliott smiles.

"They're gonna be in the middle of the macarons." He explains, picking one up and setting it inside the ring of frosting Tae had already made. "See?" 

  
  


With everything iced, and the tops set, Elliott places the pastries on a plate, offering it to Tae Joon. "The chef gets first taste." He smiles, and Tae takes one almost reluctantly, as if scared to ruin the hard work they had put in. He takes a bite, and his eyes widen.

"Elliott- these are… Amazing!" He gasps, covering his mouth as he took in the flavour. 

"That was all you, honey." The trickster grins, picking one up for himself and eating it in one go. "Damn, these  _ do _ taste good." He exclaims, and wraps an arm around Tae's waist, pulling him in with a cheeky grin. "But I still think you taste even better, baby." 

Tae Joon stiffens, blushing darkly, and he huffs, slapping a hand over the man's mouth. 

"That's it, you're sleeping on the couch tonignt!" He scolds, and Elliott's laughter never fails to bring a smile to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, leave a like and comment to let me know!


End file.
